


A Little Faith

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [11]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Skywrath devoted his soul to his Goddess, his heart to his love, and yet his body to another.





	A Little Faith

Among the Ancients the question wasn’t ‘do you believe there are gods’, but ‘do you put faith in them’. For some, placing faith in the gods had made them heroes. Others found themselves forsaken, some even above the wills of the almighty.

The Skywrath Mage was a believer. Faithfully he served his goddess, devoting his soul to her and his heart to the Vengeful Spirit, her thrall. For his soul he was rewarded, given the power of the divine that bled into his veins which granted him heavenly talents. For his heart he was punished, repeatedly having it torn from his chest and thrust back at him hatefully. His body was not given to any sacred cause however, but to another as he lay, torso bare and spine arched, under a demon.

Terrorblade pressed cold lips to the skin before him, hands tightly holding the mage’s wrists down. Though he gave himself willingly, Terrorblade feared he might slip away should the thought strike him that this was improper. Which it almost certainly was; a being of such noble heart, embracing a marauder who had betrayed his own kind insistently, killing those who crossed his path and had nothing to offer him? It shouldn’t happen. Yet it was, as a soft sigh from Dragonus confirmed, a taloned hand curling to cradle his head. He was so warm and soft; it ached Terrorblade to imagine marking the unblemished skin with lovebites or perhaps demonic sigils. But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t bear to scar him. Kissing over Dragonus’ shoulder, Terrorblade slid against him slowly, pressing his nose into the young man’s throat as they inhaled together.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, eh?” The words were whispered, possibly right next to his horn. “I won’t break.” It was the earnest tone that made Terrorblade smile, tilting his sharp gaze up to Dragonus’ face. He was so youthful and any potential sharpness in his features was softened by the feathers that adorned his head. Were the brown markings that trailed from his eyes meant to suggest more plumage, or was their purpose more practical than display?   
“I like to take my time.” Dragonus’ laugh shook his chest, although his throat tamed the sound into a soft chuckle.   
“As do I,” kindly he directed Terrorblade up, a kiss bestowed firmly upon his lips. “But we both know that ‘slowly’ is not the same as ‘softly’.”

Terrorblade’s grip flexed. Few could get away with accusing him of softness. In retort he kissed back, deeper and more roughly.  
“Watch your tongue, Skywrath.” He growled in warning, even as Dragonus returned his smile brightly. “You are not immune to my inhumanity.”  
“I should hope not.” Dark thoughts swirled within Terrorblade’s mind as he leaned in for another kiss and was received eagerly. It wasn’t the first time he thought Dragonus came to him expecting pain, but as fast as it crossed his mind he dismissed it. Would he ask Dragonus to spare him from his judgement, to withhold his talons – the same talons that rested on his skin, a twitch away from drawing blood? Never.

As their kisses drew on, Terrorblade trailed his hands down Dragonus’ sturdy torso, hooking into his fingers into his belt. Battle armour was always a chore to remove, especially at a time like this. But it would be with reward, a blessed fruit stolen from the skies. That didn’t stop the demon from swearing as the tight armour clinked and resisted, his temper only quelled by Dragonus lifting his hips and reaching down to help. Even like this, the skywrath was patient in his movements. Terrorblade quickly rose, tasting over the pulse in his neck before hastily removing his own armour. Once bare, he pressed his hips down against the slighter man again, mouth closing over his throat.

Dragonus’ shuddered and his wings tensed, twitching beside his head. He looked so vulnerable. Even as the thought entered Terrorblade’s head a pair of hands curled over his head, one clasping a horn. Long fingers drifted tenderly over the ridges of his head, dipping in and tracing the lines of his scalp firmly. Sharp talons scraped over his skin with every touch. The sensation was beautiful. If his libido wasn’t demanding satisfaction, he would have ordered Dragonus to keep doing that. Instead he lowered a hand to grab his cock and align it with Dragonus’, groaning as they touched.

Underneath him Dragonus gasped and flexed, sliding against him. They began to move together, never quite finding a rhythm. It didn’t matter much as the pleasure was still there, flaring through their bodies. A sharp thrust from Terrorblade made the skywrath tug on his horn, groaning shakily and eliciting an annoyed grunt from the demon.  
“Skywrath –“  
“Ah, sorry,” he apologised sheepishly, wrapping his arm around Terrorblade’s shoulders instead. He grounded his feet to give him better leverage as he tried to improve his timing. All he managed to do was direct his full attention to the heat between them, how Terrorblade cradled their dicks together firmly.

It was easy to forgive the mage as he pressed his face into Terrorblade’s neck and tightened his hold on him. Moaning into Dragonus’ feathers, he returned his enthusiasm. It was sloppy but eager, imperfect in execution but ideal for the moment. Rocking carelessly, they slowly curled in on each other; Dragonus almost hidden as Terrorblade enveloped him with his frame. Their groans and gasps mixed together, with only a name or word occasionally escaping their shifting cocoon. Gradually urgency seeped into their movements, driving them to move faster. Talons nicked and clawed over shoulders. Hips were pinned down roughly. One came before the other with a shout, wings spreading unconsciously behind him. It took a minute for his partner to follow him into bliss, wings giving a soft beat before they relaxed in the post-orgasm warmth.

Panting, Terrorblade gazed down at Dragonus. His wings were half tucked beside him, his lips parted and eyes closed as he relaxed; the very picture of an angel at rest. It was too soon for a kiss but Terrorblade leaned down regardless, lips hovering over Dragonus’ as they breathed against each other. Demons knew better than to put faith in anyone other than themselves, even their own kin. But, as Dragonus opened his eyes and gazed back into his, Terrorblade wished the Skywrath had truly been an angel, so he could have placed faith in him. Unaware of his thoughts, Dragonus pressed a kiss to Terrorblade’s open lips.  
“Next time, we will proceed further."  
“It will hurt you.” Another kiss, this time pressed to his thin cheek.  
“A little pain will not deter me. If, it is only a little pain?”

Terrorblade didn’t attempt to resist the smile he felt as Dragonus gave him a cautious look.  
“As much pain as you pulling my horn was. A fair trade.”  
“I suppose I can agree to that. I have faith in your sense of exchange.”


End file.
